


To Have and to Hold

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Roman gets down on one knee and-
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	To Have and to Hold

When Roman gets down on one knee, Remus feels like he's just been electrocuted. There's an obvious explanation, but his brain scrambles for any other one, because if what he wants to be happening isn't (and it can't be) then he'll have less reason to be disappointed. But Roman reaches into his pocket and pulls out a ring. Roman says "I never want to be apart from you," and they're already apart but now Remus knows that the distance has been hurting Roman too, and he can't tell if that makes it better or worse. He's crying and he's nodding and Roman slips on the ring when he holds out his hand for it. The cool press of unfamiliar metal doesn't make up for the absence of his other half, but the physical reminder eases the ache that's been eating a chasm into Remus' chest. They're as close as they can be while two seperate people, and it's not quite enough but it's so much more than he'd dared to hope for.


End file.
